The old art of stained glass window making is valued for the effect of illuminated colour it gives to images and, more recently, to abstract representation. Yet as beautiful as a stained glass window may be, its intended effect is somewhat limited. The same holds true for simulated stained glass where the glass is replaced by plastic pieces and/or sheets. The limitation consists in the structure of a stained glass window or simulation the visual experience is two-dimensional, even for multi-layered simulations, such as the invention disclosed in the U.S. Patent issued to Lecoeur et al on Feb. 24, 1976 and bearing number 3,940,523. Moreover, the translucent quality and effect of such windows does not change from natural daylight to artificial illumination at night.